Comen obtenir O en potion quan on est pa Serpentar
by Angel of shadow
Summary: Désoler pour le titre massacrer mais il n'y avait pas assez de place. C'est un OS Ron/Severus. Ron doit obtenir un O en potion s'il veut conserver son poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Attention Slash !
1. Comment obtenir un O

**Bonjour à tous, me voilà aujourd'hui avec un OS particulier puisqu'il s'agit d'un slash (mon tout premier) entre Ron et Severus. Donc vous êtes prévenus Homophobe s'abstenir et aussi le rating est M donc attendez vous à quelque chose de chaud donc si vous n'aimez pas les scènes de sexe et entre garçon passez votre chemin.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mis à part l'histoire.**

**Merci à Lolaboop qui à gentiment proposer de corriger tous mes textes et il y avait du boulot**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise**

Comment Obtenir un O en potion quand on n'est pas Serpentard

Ronald Weasley regardait son maître de potion par dessus son chaudron dans lequel bouillonnait une mixture qui devait déterminer son appartenance à l'équipe de Quidditch.

En effet depuis qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondors ces notes en potion avait horriblement chuter et Dumbledore lui avait dit que s'il n'obtenait pas un O pour ce devoir il serait renvoyer de l'équipe.

Mais à voir l'aspect que prenait sa potion, le O était vraiment loin d'être gagné. Il leva la tête et vit que le professeur Rogue le regardait fixement avec un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ron sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Rogue se leva et parcourus tranquillement les rangées en dispensant des sarcasmes aux Gryffondors et des encouragements aux Serpentards. Il passa derrière Ron et il put sentir le souffle chaud sur sa nuque quand son professeur regarda à l'intérieur du chaudron. Ron se retint de justesse de pousser un gémissement car il se doutait que se serait mal pris.

Et oui, Ron était homosexuel, il le savait au plus profond de lui même, même s'il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme. Les filles ne l'avait jamais attiré et il avait mis au courant ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'avaient très bien pris.

La cloche sonna quelques secondes plus tard et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un ingrédient très important. Il se dépêcha de l'ajouter et touilla très rapidement, c'est alors que la potion prit une couleur rose bonbon au lieu d'être bleu. Poussant un gros soupir, il mit un peu de potion dans une fiole et l'apporta au bureau.

« - Je suis pressé de voir qui sera le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor M. Weasley, ricana le professeur Rogue.

Ron sortie de la salle en colère, Harry et Hermione le rejoignis bientôt et ensemble ils allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans leur salle commune puis ils partirent dîner. En effet ce devoir avait été programmé à la dernière minute et donc il s'était déroulé en dehors des heures de cours. Il n'était pas très loin de 19 heures.

« - Je hais les cours de potions, dit Ron que même la vue succulente d'un bon repas n'avait pas calmé. Maintenant je suis sur de pouvoir ranger mon balais.

« - Je t'avais dit de réviser Ron, commença Hermione. Mais …

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, s'emporta Ron en se levant pour quitter la pièce sous le regard ahuris de ses amis.

Il se rendit dans son dortoir et se coucha dans son lit en fermant les rideaux pour avoir un peu de tranquillité et il commença à réfléchir.

« - Je ne peux pas laisser mon poste de capitaine s'envoler, pensa-t-il. Je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Faire disparaître toutes les fioles, intervertir deux fioles.

Deux heures après il en était toujours au même point à chercher des solutions farfelues à son problème, quand il décida que faire un tour lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il descendit à la salle commune où Harry, Ginny étaient enlacé alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre lovée dans un fauteuil.

« - Ron ! Dit-elle en levant le nez de son bouquin. Je suis désolée, …

« - C'est rien Hermione, répondit le roux. Je vais faire un tour on en reparle tout à l'heure.

Hermione acquiesça et Ron sortit dans le couloir. Il se plongea dans ces pensées et laissa ses jambes déambuler au gré de ses envies. Mais il faut dire qu'il avait des jambes bien coquines car quand sont esprit repris le contrôle, le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis bien longtemps et il se trouvait devant le bureau du redouté Severus Rogue.

Ron essaya de partir discrètement mais il faut croire que la chance n'était pas avec lui ce soir car au moment ou il allait tourner, une voix s'éleva.

« - M. Weasley, dit la voix froide du professeur. Dans mon bureau.

Ron baissa la tête et fit demi tour pour rentrer dans le bureau de l'homme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent et qui avait nourrit nombreux de ses fantasmes.

« - Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes devant mon bureau si tard le soir, demande Rogue en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau en face du roux.

« - Je veux un Optimal en potion, dit Ron sans réfléchir.

« - Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Interrogea le brun.

« - Parce que je ferais tous se que vous voudrez, dit Ron sur un ton de défis en insistant bien sur le Tout.

Le regard de Severus s'éclaira en entendant cela, il se leva et prit le temps de s'asseoir derrière son bureau, il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instant.

« - Vraiment Tout, insista Rogue.

Ron déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête affirmativement se rendant compte qu'il venait de se mettre dans de sale drap.

« - Bien. Venez ici, ordonna le professeur.

Ron s'approcha du bureau en tremblant et il eut un peu peur en voyant le regard lubrique que venait de lui lancer son professeur. Sans un mot Ron comprit se que désirait son professeur. Doucement il s'agenouilla et se glissa sous le bureau. Il entendit Rogue pousser un soupir d'anticipation.

Il écarta les pans de la robe et vit que le maître des potions portait un jeans noir en dessous. Ron fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de son amant et il commença à lui caresser le sexe à travers à travers son pantalon. Quand il sentit le membre durcir et les soupirs de plaisir que laissait échapper Rogue, Ron défit doucement les boutons du jeans effleurant le sexe gorgé de sang à chaque bouton. Aidé des mouvement de Severus, il fit glissé le pantalon jusqu'au cheville. Il remonta alors jusque en haut en lui faisant de petits bisous le long de la jambe. Il massa encore le sexe engorger de sang au travers du boxer rouge. Voyant que Severus commençais à onduler des hanches pour en demander plus, il sortis le pénis de sa prison et commença à faire de long va et vient avec sa main. Cette fois c'est un gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de Rogue quand le doigt de Ron effleura son gland.

Ron était un peu effrayer car jamais il n'avait fait de fellation à quelqu'un mais il eut la surprise de voir que lui aussi était très excité par la situation, une excitation qui ne demandais qu'à être étanché.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il sortit sa langue et la fit glisser tout le long de la verge et Rogue lui saisit les cheveux lorsque le roux prit tout le sexe dans sa bouche. Timidement il joua avec le sexe en le léchant, le mordillant puis voyant que cela plaisait au professeur, il commença un jeu à rendre fou un saint.

Au moment ou il sentait Rogue au bord de la jouissance Ron ralentissait le rythme de son va et vient sur le sexe pour faire baisser la pression. Le professeur Rogue sous ces assauts répétés arrachait à moitié les cheveux de Ron et se tordait sous la jouissance proche et chaque fois repoussée. Ces hanches bougeaient pour essayer de lui imposer un rythme que Ron lui refusait.

Ron voulait une chose, que Severus gémisse son nom. Lentement il réimposa un rythme élever faisant jouer ces lèvres et sa main. Cette fois Rogue gémit plus fort que les autres fois, totalement à la merci du roux

« - Oh Ron, s'écria t-il soudain incapable de se retenir plus longtemps de hurler le nom de la personne qui le torturait si bien.

Ron le sexe dans la bouche eut un sourire satisfait et décider de donner se que son amant lui réclamait. Bientôt Rogue jouit dans la bouche du garçon qui était très satisfait de sa première expérience homosexuelle.

Rogue se sentait serein et jamais un homme ne l'avait emmener de cette faon à la jouissance, il aida Ron à sortir de sous son bureau et alors que se dernier allait regagner sa chaise, il le fit s'assois sur lui à califourchon et avec tendresse il l'embrassa. Ron sentit des frissons lui courir le long du dos, Oui il aimait les hommes et surtout un homme en particulier, il était sur ces genoux et il comptait bien s'offrir à lui ce soir. A cette pensée son excitation refit surface et il se colla bien contre Rogue pour qu'il la sente.

Rogue embrassa le cou du jeune homme, il le désirais depuis plusieurs mois et il voulais lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait donner. Il fit descendre sa main le long du torse et se dirigea vers l'organe du plaisir de son amant.

« - Humm ! murmura Ron d'anticipation. Professeur.

Aussitôt Rogue se figea, mais où avait-il la tête le jeune homme était son élève et tout se qu'il voulait était une bonne note. Il repoussa Ron qui ne comprenait pas le changement soudain de son professeur.

« - Sortez, dit Rogue froidement en remontant son pantalon. Allez vous coucher et estimez vous heureux de ne pas être coller pour être dehors après le couvre feu.

Frustré Ron sortit en courant. Une fois dans son lit il repensa à la soirée qu'il venait de vivre en se masturbant pour assouvir un désir qui brûlait fortement dans son bas-ventre. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla maussade, il avait comprit pourquoi Rogue l'avait renvoyer et il se sentait horriblement stupide. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait le sentir en lui, que la note n'était rien.

Le cours de potion arriva trop vite à son goût, il avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée et ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient compris car ils ne lui avaient presque pas parlé et il les remerciait.

Rogue passait entre les rangs et rendais les parchemins avec la note attribuer et un commentaire sur la potion. Ron prit le sien en essayant de capter le regard de son professeur qui faisait tout pour l'éviter, et il vit avec surprise un O tracé au milieu de la feuille sans autre explication. Durant le reste de l'heure il essaya d'avoir une réponse dans le regard de son amour mais ce dernier ne le regard pas une seul fois.

« -Très bien, pensa Ron. Je lui rendrais une petite visite ce soir.

Ron avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son appétit mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit que l'être qui faisait battre son cœur n'était pas là.

Il s'excusa auprès de ces amis et partit en direction des cachots. Il brûlait d'envie de le voir et de le toucher. Il toqua à la porte et c'est un Rogue l'allure triste et fatiguée qui lui ouvrit.

« - Que veux tu Weasley ? Tes ASPIC avec mention, demanda le professeur Rogue près à refermer la porte.

Ron l'en empêcha et il entra dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et regarda son professeur s'installer dans un fauteuil.

« - Tu n'est pas satisfait, demanda Rogue.

« - Non, dis Ron de but en blanc. C'est vrai au début je venais pour ma note mais ensuite je suis rester pour que vous me faisiez l'amour et j'en ai toujours envie.

Rogue le regarda puis sans prévenir il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ron força l'entrée de la bouche de Severus et leurs langues se caressèrent avec tendresse. Rogue déboutonna la chemise de Ron, tout en le caressant alors que Ron s'occupait du pantalon de son amant. Bientôt ils furent nus tout les deux au milieux du bureau se caressant découvrant avec délice le corps de l'autre. Rogue fit reculer son partenaire qui se retrouva bientôt acculer au bureau et entreprit de lui embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son torse. Rogue grognait de contentement et il ne put en supporter plus sinon il allait exploser. Avec tendresse il mit Ron sur le ventre contre le bureau. Ce dernier compris se qu'y allait se passer se détendit et attendit la suite avec impatience. Severus enduit son pénis de lubrifiant et commença la pénétration tout doucement entrant dans l'antre chaude du rouquin centimètre par centimètre pour ne pas faire mal à Ron. Enfin il le pénétra totalement et Rogue fit de langoureux va et vient.

« - Ron ! Ron ! Ron ! Ron ! murmurait Severus au bord de l'extase.

Ron gémissait à chaque fois que le gland de son partenaire percutait sa prostate, les va et vient devinrent plus brusque et plus rapide et soudain Ron sentit un grande pulsion quand Severus se déversa en lui sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Severus serrait très fort son amant et tous les deux ils se laissèrent glisser contre le sol à bout de souffle.

« - Tu as aimer, demanda Rogue inquiet.

Ron hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement une main sur sa joue.

« - Tu ne l'avais jamais fait, redemanda l'aîné

« - Non, dit Ron en se mettant sur le ventre pour regarder Severus.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Ron put sentir sa verge se dresser dans une demande significative. Rogue l'avait sentit et commença à le masturber.

« - Laisse moi te faire l'amour, dit Ron en gémissant.

Sans une réponse Rogue l'attira à lui dans la position du missionnaire et il le guida pour qu'il le pénètre. Ron y allait doucement découvrant de toute nouvelle sensation. Il accéléra le mouvement et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant gémir et se masturber. N'y tenant plus et voulant goûter à la jouissance il accéléra donnant de violent coups de rein.

« - Severus ! Je t'aime, cria-t-il alors qu'il éjaculait.

Severus prit le visage de Ron dans ses mains et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres puis il le serra contre lui, Ron écoutait les battement de cœur de Severus et se sentait glisser dans le sommeil, mais avant il entendit quelque chose qui lui fit bondir le cœur dans la poitrine.

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit Severus en lui embrassant l'épaule.

Ils s'endormir ainsi l'un contre l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres rêvant de leur amour nouveau.

FIN

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé laissez moi une petite review pour me dire **

**Bye et à la prochaine j'espère**


	2. De Retour

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment impardonnable de vous avoir laissé ainsi sans aucune nouvelle alors que je vous avais promit de finir rapidement mes histoire mais en fait j'ai de bonne excuse

En effet j'ai déjà eu une panne d'inspiration et quand c'est revenu et bien j'étais enceinte et j'avais la flemme de le faire je dois bien l'avouer. Bref et dernièrement j'ai eu une coupure Internet

Donc me revoici pour vous dire de rester patient, je ne vous donne pas de date mais sachez que je suis en train de réécrire toutes mes histoires afin de les développé plus encore, j'en ai bientôt terminé certaine donc je vais tout simplement les reposter de nouveau

Alors je vous dit à bientôt


End file.
